Je veux juste rester avec toi
by Ga3lle
Summary: Loin d'être une histoire originale,mon interprétation d'une scène ou deux de SDK. Plutôt un POV, en fait. Aucune importance. Allez faire un ptit tour, c'est pas très long. Et c'est du Akira/Tokito, si ça c'est pas une bonne raison pour le lire, ça !


_Bonjour les gens. C'est ma première fic sur Samurai Deeper Kyo._

_J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette petite fic lorsque j'ai vu les dernières images du manga des personnages d'Akira et Tokito._

_J'ai trouvé ce couple vraiment adorable et un peu inattendu aussi. J'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'en ai fait._

_

* * *

  
_

Ses pieds s'enfonçent dans le sable et le vent lui fouette le visage, efface ses pas. Il ne dit rien mais il sait qu'elle est là. Elle le suit. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il lui semble qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de cesser de le suivre. Et en même temps, on dirait qu'elle cherche à lui dissimuler sa présence.

Alors, juste pour la contrarier, il s'arrête et pivote lentement la tête.

Elle se cache.

Il retient un soupir exaspéré et reprend sa marche. Elle aussi, se faisant encore plus discrète et silencieuse.

A nouveau, il tourne sa tête comme pour lui signifier: "Je sais que tu es là".

A nouveau, elle se cache.

Puis, croyant qu'il a repris sa longue et endurante marche, elle se risque hors de sa cachette improvisée, une dune de sable.

Mais le jeune homme n'a pas bougé, il est toujours là, le visage tourné vers elle.

Surprise, elle ne se cache plus. C'est raté maintenant de toute façon.

Il s'ensuit un échange creux mais depuis qu'ils se connaissent, c'est-à-dire, pas longtemps, c'est toujours ainsi qu'ils ont communiqué. Des insultes ou remarques sarcastiques, justes ironiques lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas très fatigués ou irrités.

C'est donc un échange creux, comme toujours, destiné à meubler le silence où c'est celui qui a le dernier mot qui gagne.

Un échange creux, surtout, parce qu'il ne sert qu'à déguiser les mots qu'elle ne sait dire: "Laisse-moi rester avec toi !"

Ces mots que personne ne lui a jamais appris à dire, ces mots qu'elle n'a jamais prononçé et qu'elle refuse de laisser franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Pourquoi ? Comment peut-elle le savoir, elle ? Le relationnel, ça n'avait jamais été son truc, il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela change maintenant.

Elle ne sait pas bien ce qui se passe dans son corps de jeune femme mal apprivoisée mais ce dont elle est sûre et certaine c'est que cet homme, arrogant et fier, eh bien, c'est cet homme-là à qui elle attachera ses pas. Et elle ne lui demandera certainement pas s'il est d'accord. Elle l'a décidé et c'est irrévocable.

Il vient de dire une chose qui l'interpelle, qui fait mouvoir quelque chose au niveau...de son coeur ?

Il a dit qu'il voulait rendre son coeur plus fort. Elle trouve cela si beau, comme volonté. C'est idiot: il n'y a pas si longtemps, il n'y avait que la force, la puissance à l'état pur qui trouvait grâce à ces yeux. Elle aurait ri au nez de celui qui aurait affirmé vouloir renforçé son coeur pour devenir plus fort.

Là, elle ne rit pas. Ses joues prennent une délicate teinte rose et elle se mord les lèvres, en baissant les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela. Et surtot, n'ayant pas envie d'y trouver une réponse.

Mais lui, avance toujours.

Elle relève la tête et se lançant à la poursuite du jeune homme:

- ...Merde ! Attend moi ! Je veux toujours te battre !

C'est ce qu'elle dira en attendant de parvenir à dire: "Laisse moi rester avec toi".

Comme en réponse, il sourit.

* * *

Voilà. C'est fait. Il a rattrapé cet homme. A force de courir, sans détacher les yeux du dos de l'homme, il a fini par le rattraper. L'homme s'est alors retourné et a souri, comme si c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Alors leurs forces s'étaient heurtées, leurs convictions personnelles étaient rentrés en collision.

Et cela s'était terminé comme cela devait se finir.

L'homme s'éloigne, ce dos s'éloigne de nouveau de lui, lui qui est étendu au sol.

Mais maintenant, maintenant il sait que son grand frère de coeur l'a considéré comme son égal. Ils sont égaux. Et après tout, c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Alors, avec effort, il se relève, titubant légèrement.

Lorsqu'il se retourne, elle est là.

Il lève la tête vers elle, un visage éprouvé et éreinté. Elle n'y aura pas de leurs fameuses joutes verbales, cette fois.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle écarte ses bras, les ouvre largement. Pour lui.

Il ne sourit pas mais il avance vers elle. Et peu à peu, ses bras à lui aussi s'écartent.

* * *

_Voilà, c'était pas très long. Vous avez aimé ? ...Ou pas ? Dans tous les cas, faut me le dire ! Une review pour la route ? Ca me ferait très plaisir ! =)_

_THX FOR READING  
_


End file.
